Baby, I Love You
by Anata Kiyoshi
Summary: She wanted to make him be with her all the time, but no, his ego made it impossible. Half a year ago, he had proposed her and she happily accepted the proposal. /"You're gonna be a father, Sasuke!"/"Sorry, Sakura. Can you just get rid of it?"/


**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.**

**Beta-ed, thanks to : Carrie2sky.**

**Warning : AU.**

Enjoy! =)**  
**

-=kii=-

She sat on the wooden bench; her emerald green eyes staring at the big water fountain across from her. She had been there for two hours, waiting. She sighed and pouted, when suddenly her cellphone rang. She didn't have to see her cellphone screen to know who was calling her.

Opening up the phone and without even saying 'hello' first, she began with, "How long do you plan on making me wait here?" she asked in a shrill, slightly annoyed tone.

"_Sorry. I have an important meeting. I'll make it up to you another time. Oh, and I'm going to be home late, so don't wait up for me," _the man on the phone talked in one breath then hung up.

She bit her lower lip and stood up. She walked back to her house, kicked her shoes off and sat angrily on her large couch. It had been the umph-teenth he cancelled their dinner together. She sighed; there was nothing she could do.

She wanted to make him be with her all the time, but no, his ego made it impossible. What could you expect from an Uchiha? He was an important businessman who rarely had the time to even get home. His father had died because of a severe illness, and his older brother was still comatose, so now it was only him who could save his father's company.

She took off her hair clip from her pink, bubblegum hair, walked to her bedroom and changed into more comfortable clothes. She walked straight to the bathroom, washed her face, and then crashed on the bed.

While she was sleeping, she awoke from hearing a noise from outside her bedroom.

Glancing at the clock, she thought, _'2 a.m. , oh, great! Why doesn't he just sleep at the company with his beloved secretary, Kakashi?'_ she frowned and opened her room's door, revealing a man in his black suit, who sat tiredly on the couch with closed eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" the man opened his eyes, revealing his black, enchanting eyes.

The two of them had been living together since half a year ago. Half a year ago, he had proposed her and she happily accepted the proposal. Their wedding was planned to take place one month after the proposal, but Itachi's car accident and his comatose condition made it postponed until Itachi woke up from his coma.

"It's all right. Want me to make you something?" she asked as she kissed his forehead and put her hands on his broad shoulders. He smirked, holding her right arm and pulled her to his embrace.

"Nah, forget it, the thing I want right now is…" he kissed the silver coloured ring on her finger, and then the back of her palms, pulling her head towards him and whispered, "..you..."

She blushed madly. It'd been a month since their last time together, his job saw to that. He picked her up and carried her bridal style to the bedroom as they kissed each other.

-=(^_^)=-

The sun shone brightly that day, making her wake up from her peaceful sleep. She blinked her emerald green eyes and rolled over the other side of the bed. Her hand rose up, searched something on the other side of the bed. It was cold. No one was there.

She blinked her emerald green eyes once again, to find that she was alone in the room. She rose up and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbed her eyes and put back her clothes that were on the floor, since she was naked. She walked towards the bathroom, and her eyes caught on something on the desk. There was a plain paper with his writing on it.

_Sorry, I'm at the office._

_You looked tired so I didn't want to wake you up from your dream._

_Catch you later, Love._

_Sasuke._

She gave a long sigh, tore the paper and threw it into the trash bin. She walked through towards the bathroom, closing the door angrily, the only sound heard being running water from inside.

After she showered, she had her breakfast. She only ate a slice of bread and a cup of coffee. She really didn't have the appetite lately, and she had been vomiting sometimes. The previous day she had bought a pregnancy test just to be safe. When she had been in the bathroom this morning, she took it. And, oh, how surprised she was! The test had come out positive.

A wide smile bloomed on her face. Tears came down from her emerald green eyes. Her fiancé would be happy to hear this. She ran to the phone, making a call to his office. She felt the ultimate happiness running through her body. She couldn't wait to tell him.

"_Hello?"_

"Sasuke, I want-" she began excitedly, but was cut off.

"_Ah, Haruno-san, isn't it? I'm sorry, but is in a meeting right now," _said the man.

"... O-oh, ok then. I'll call him later," she said in a rather disappointed voice.

"_I'm so sorry, Haruno-san,"_ he answered, clearly aware of her disappointment.

"It's okay. Thank you, Kakashi-san."

"_Hm,"_ he then hung up the phone.

She put away the phone, and searched something to entertain her. With a big smile still on her face, she went on the computer and looked through the sites with babies and pregnancies. She surfed in the internet for hours when suddenly the phone rang. She logged off from the internet and walked to the phone, picking it up.

"Hello?" she leaned her hip on the desk, playing with the phone's wire.

"_Sakura?"_ the man's voice asked.

"Ah, Sasuke, where are you? Are you on the way home right now?" she asked enthusiastically.

"_No, unfortunately. I'm going to Paris tonight. Could you help me pack my things? I'll send Kakashi to pick them up."_

"But, you mentioned nothing about going to Paris. Why did you suddenly…?" she was shocked, this new almost made her start crying.

"_Sorry 'bout that. My job forced me to do so, you know."_

"How long?" she couldn't hide her sadness in her voice.

"_About a month. What about it?"_

"Where are you right now?"

"_At the airport."_

"... Wait for me."

"_Wha-?"_ she hung up the phone without another word. Then she ran to the bedroom, packed his things and rushed through the front door. She tossed all of the things into her black Porsche, started the engine and pulled out the car towards the street, racing with time.

-=(^_^)=-

When she finally arrived at the airport, she pulled the bags and suitcase out and ran into the line, which checked all of the passenger's baggage and had them checked in. She rushed through the crowd, searching for her beloved man.

She saw him on the side of the window, talking on his phone. She smiled in relief, calling his name.

"Sasuke!" she yelled.

The said man in his black suit turned his head towards her and hung up his phone.

"Phew, I'm glad I made it!" she said in relief as she stopped her feet right in front of him. He looked at her with a stern look, asking her questions with stern eyes.

"Sorry, I just… want to tell you something…" she began in a husky voice.

"Are you stupid? Whatever it is can wait until I get back, right? Or you can give me a call when I am in Paris?" he said firmly.

"But…" her eyes looked sad when he said that.

He sighed, "Okay, what is it?"

A wide smile bloomed once again on her face. "You're gonna be a father, Sasuke!" she said happily while holding his hands. Her emerald green eyes searching his face, but she only found his shocked expression.

"Sasuke?" she called to him

"I can't," he finally answered firmly. She said nothing, her emerald green eyes widened.

"Sorry, Sakura. Can you just get rid of it?" he told her coldly. Her tears began to flow after hearing this.

"I don't have time for you and the baby, and the business is far from running smoothly," he continued in the same tone.

She said nothing but gave him a hard slap on his pale face, causing many of the people to turn their head to look at the couple. Sasuke's head turned slightly to the other side, eyes widened.

The tears from her emerald green eyes were still flowing. Her body trembled and she said, "I'm not going to get rid of it, you shit! I will keep the baby. And don't you worry, we won't be a problem for you any more!" Turning on her heel, she rushed through the crowd towards the exit.

She drove her Porsche back to their house, and packed her things. She didn't want to live with him anymore, not after he told her to get rid of their baby. She tore off her engagement ring, and threw it into a trash bin. She wouldn't need it anymore, for she had decided to leave him.

She took her cellphone, opened her contacts and dialed one of the names there.

"_Hello?"_

"Naruto? Can you help me?" she asked desperately.

"_Sakura-chan? What happened? Are you crying?"_ the man asked worriedly.

"I'm asking you, can you help me?" she asked again in a rather harsh tone.

"_O-of course, Sakura-chan. I'll be there shortly,"_ then he hung up the phone.

She sat on the large couch; stroking her hand through her messed hair. She rubbed her stomach, "I'll keep you, my dear, I won't let anyone harm you," she smiled. Not long after, she heard a car engine's sound outside the house. She grabbed her bags and rushed to the front door then jumped into a yellow colored Ferrari SA APERTA, not caring to lock the door.

-=\(^_^)/=-

She was watering a flowerpot on her balcony. Its pink petals bloomed beautifully as the ray of the sun shone brightly. She lifted the water can and smelled its scent that had a sweet yet alluring smell.

She rubbed her bulging stomach; her emerald green eyes became soft. She was 5 months pregnant now. She lived in a far away city from Tokyo, where she had once lived before. Naruto had offered her to live with him and Hinata in his mansion, but she refused it.

She rented a quite small apartment, which she paid with her own money from working as a nurse before Sasuke had proposed to her. She lived well with her own saving money that would ensure her living at least until the baby was born.

Naruto and Hinata both really worried about her, but she assured them that Grandma Chiyo would come to help her when she needed it. Naruto visited her sometimes on the weekends with Hinata to see if she really was okay and all.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, making her jumped slightly. She walked to the door and slowly opening it, revealing a handsome young man with spiky blond in his dark blue suit. She was quite surprised by his coming, and opened the door wider. He gave her a big smile that reached to each side of his blue eyes as he walked into the small apartment.

"It's rare to see you on a weekday, Naruto. Especially in the morning," she said as she walked over and sat with him on the couch.

"I manage some business here, and I thought, why I don't visit you for a while," he smiled again.

"Want something to drink?" she offered while walking to the kitchen.

"Anything will be alright," he said as he loosened his necktie a little.

"So, any news you want to tell me?" she placed a glass of orange juice in front of him, then sat on the couch, staring at him sternly.

He gulped some of the orange juice and looked back at her. "He's asking me about your whereabouts." He placed back the glass on the table and sighed.

"So?" she asked him again, expressionlessly.

"Well, after you ran away, he tried to continue his life coolly. He even continued to manage his business smoothly. However, I know him and inside he is a wreck. He can fool all the people around him, but not me. I've known him since we were toddlers. And with his brother's death some weeks ago…" he said while looking at the other direction.

The news about Itachi's death surprised her, but she maintained her expressionless face.

"…he is desperate. His world was ruined completely since the death of his dear brother. He even tried suicide a few times already." He tried to hide his teary eyes.

"Your point?" she asked firmly.

"Sakura, I know you hate him, but please, help him," he looked at her with his blue teary eyes.

"Naruto, please get out of this house, I have a work to do," she demanded.

"Sakura-"

"Get out," she stated with stern look on her face.

Naruto said no more. He walked towards the door with a 'sorry' from his mouth.

It was night already; she walked home from her usual part-time work. As she walked to her apartment door, she could hear the murmurs from her neighbours who pointed at her bulging stomach. She cared nothing about them and their gossips about her going out with random guys.

She was very tired, since she worked during the day as a caretaker and part-time waitress at night. It wasn't easy on top of being pregnant. She opened her door, changed her clothes and made some soup for her dinner. She was ready to eat her dinner when she heard news coming from her television. It said _'A young head of a big company was found in half-dead state in his house'_ with a picture of a crowd of people and an ambulance in front of a heart stopped for a second and then her body trembled when she saw a white haired guy that was refusing to answer any of the reporters' questions. She dropped her spoon from her grasp and ran for her phone, pressing some number in her contacts.

"Naruto?"

"_Yeah, I know. I'm on my way to your house, catch you in a few minutes,"_ he said quickly.

"Ok. I'll wait for you," she hung up the phone and got ready. After that, she pulled out her things that she needed and waited outside for Naruto's arrival. Not long, a black Benz stopped right in front of her. The owner that sat in the back opened the car's window slightly and asked her to get in.

"See? I told you," Naruto said as the car drove towards the airport. She said nothing. She stared at the street, looking at the people that were passing by. Naruto sighed. He made a phone call and talked with someone. Sakura cared for nothing as to whom he was talking with. One thing she cared for now was a man she used to love.

"Okay, I'll be right there. Thanks, Kakashi-san."

Hearing this name, Sakura was taken aback and grabbed Naruto by the collar. "What? Any news from him?" she asked intimidately.

"Whoa, whoa, relax Sakura." With that, she felt a blush on her cheek and quickly released her grip on his collar.

"Nothing, forget what I asked before," she turned her face away to hide her embarrassment.

Naruto gave her a little smile and said, "Yeah, yeah. Don't you worry. We'll know his condition when we arrive there." Naruto patted Sakura's shoulder.

Naruto and Sakura took the last flight to Tokyo. They spent only an hour on the way to Tokyo International Airport and Naruto quickly drove his own Ferrari to the hospital where Sasuke was being treated.

When they arrived there, there were so many reporters who were waiting in front of the hospital. When they saw Naruto, most of them rushed to him with tons of questions. Naruto said nothing to them and walked through them while pulling Sakura's hand behind him.

As they got into the hospital, Kakashi saw them and ran to their side. He told them where Sasuke's room was. When both of them got there, Naruto gave Sakura a pat on her back and said, "Please, help him."

Sakura only nodded and opened the door. The sound of the machine and the scent of medicine filled the air in the room. She was shocked to see that there were so many bandages on both of his arms, and his face was so pale, like a corpse. She could still smell the metallic scent of blood inside the room. She still hated him, but why…? Why did she feel like her heart was being torn apart when she saw him in this condition?

She couldn't hold her tears anymore. She cried softly beside his bed while holding his bandaged finger. His condition made her forget about her hating him. What was important for her right now was that he'd regain consciousness.

-=(^_^)=-

It had been half a year since he was treated in the hospital, yet he still hadn't regain his consciousness. Sakura came everyday to take care of him. She used to be one of the nurses there, and with Naruto's persistent pestering the head of the hospital, Tsunade, to let Sakura take care of him; she was permitted to be his nurse.

Even after she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, she kept taking care of Sasuke. Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi had told her to take a rest after giving birth, but she listened to no one.

One afternoon, she came to his room and sat on her usual chair beside the bed. She was holding a sleeping baby while looking at him. His cut was healed not long ago, and there were only scars on his arms, yet he was still comatose. She was broken; she was afraid that he would never wake up and end like his brother. Tears fell from her emerald green eyes, and she cried again like she always did when she was beside him.

"Wake up, Sasuke… I need you… No, _we_ need you…" she said in her cry.

Naruto peeped at them through the small window on the door. He was also crying, to see his best friends in a wretched condition and his ex-crush in a different state. There was a tap on his shoulder; he turned his head to see his wife, Hinata with their treasure sleeping peacefully in her mommy's embrace. He smiled bitterly at them and hugged them. He cried softly on Hinata's shoulder, which made their treasure awake.

"Papa, why yoo cry?" the toddler looked at his father worriedly.

"I'm okay, Ao. I'm okay," he nuzzled the small boy's hair, kissing his forehead.

The next morning, Sakura came again to check Sasuke's condition with the baby in her embrace. There were no change at all, he was still sleeping, no movement or anything. Sakura watched as his chest moved slowly with his breathing. She held his finger, and wept while kneeling on the floor.

Suddenly she heard a voice say, "W-where… am.. I?" She sure was shocked. She looked back at the man before her, to find he had opened his onyx eyes. She jumped at him and weeped madly.

"Sasuke! Sasuke..! Huwaaaaa.." she said crying while hugging Sasuke.

"Sa-kura?" he was really surprised to see her, not to mention about the baby between their hug.

"Sakura, what's-" Naruto opened the door hurriedly, to see his dear friend had regained his consciousness. "Sasuke!" he also jumped to his bed, hugging the three of them.

"Let.. go.. stupid…" Sasuke said, catching his breath.

"Oops, sorry, heheh. Well, I'll inform the doctor and let you two have a talk then," Naruto grinned then walked out of the room. The two of them stared in silence while the baby in her arms looked straight at the man.

"Is he.." Sasuke pointed her finger to the baby. It had dark blue hair and a pair of emerald green eyes, and the baby's face was stoic as ever.

"Yes," she said in a firm voice, tears still flowing from her eyes. He said nothing; tears began to fall down from his onyx eyes. She'd never seen him cry as long as she had known him. He never showed his weak side to anyone, not even her, and now he cried in front of her. His palms tried to hide his crying face, but tears still could be seen falling down from his face.

"I-I'm so sorry…" he said, still sobbing. She said nothing. She put the baby on his side and hugged the crying man in front of her. "It's okay… You're forgiven…" she whispered in his ear.

"I love you, Sakura… I love both of you…" he hugged her back and the baby.

-=end=-

Thanks for reading, hope you like it!

Thanks again to Carrie2sky, I really appreciate it! =D

kii =)


End file.
